


trust

by hdsoull



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdsoull/pseuds/hdsoull
Summary: The worst part of recovering is probably that you can't do things on your own without someone's help.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. one

The worst part of recovering is probably that you can't do things on your own without someone's help.

Tyler is a healthy guy but that didn't stop him from ending up having surgery to remove his appendix, appendicitis sucks.

The doctors release him in less than a week but that doesn't mean Tyler is completely free, as his body hurts like hell after an operation.

And Josh, oh God, Josh is a saint about it. 

They started dating a few months ago, Mark suggested him to meet new people and Josh was probably the best person he could have ever met. He's tender, kind, understanding and very attentive and Tyler can't help but fall in love. After a while, he confesses his feelings to Josh and to his own surprise, Josh feels the same way about him.

And when Tyler wakes up in his hospital bed after surgery, the last thing he expects is to find Josh sitting in a chair, snoring softly.

Don't get him wrong, Tyler is happy to see Josh there but he didn't expect it. Of course, they had been dating for a few months but usually people don't care enough to visit you when you're in the hospital. 

But Josh is different, as soon as he opens his eyes he gets out of his chair and greets him with a loving gesture and Tyler almost melts right there. Josh offers him water and asks him if he wants to turn on the TV, which Tyler says no, he wants to talk to him. 

Josh informs him that the doctors will let him go in a few days but that he will stay with Tyler at home to take care of him, just to avoid any risks, Josh clarifies.

Tyler at first feels a little embarrassed to have to ask the person you've been dating for less than a year to take care of you, for a moment he debates calling his mom and asking her to come and take care of him but Josh insists and says he has no problem staying with him. Tyler hugs him and thanks him. 

-

The first day at home, Josh takes Tyler to his room and tells him he's going to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch for the two of them. Tyler nods as he settles into his bed.

He feels a little nervous because he knows that, inevitably, Josh is going to have to sleep over here and doesn't want to send him to the guest room, and let's be honest; they're both adults and can share a bed, they're dating for God's sake, but Tyler can't help but blush at the thought of being snuggled up with Josh in his bed, the thought wanders through his mind until Josh returns with a plate of food and a glass of water, leaving them in Tyler's bed before walking away from his room, but he stops when Tyler calls him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks.

"Hmm, yes, but I was thinking of eating in the kitchen so you have privacy," says Josh a little shy and Tyler wants to cry because of all the men in the world, he had to meet the most gentlemanly of all. 

"Don't be silly, you can eat here if you want" says Tyler smiling and Josh blushes a little before nodding and leaving the room to get his plate of food.

It's a little uncomfortable at first, but they end up sitting on Tyler's bed watching a TV show about home remodeling. At some point, Tyler gets close enough to Josh and ends up falling asleep on his shoulder, to which Josh smiles and stays quiet so he won't wake Tyler up.

Although Tyler blushes when he wakes up, since a saliva thread stained Josh's shirt while he was sleeping, Josh tells him it's okay and laughs before getting up to wash the dirty dishes. 

-

The day comes to an end and Tyler is reading a magazine when he sees Josh leaving the bathroom in his pajamas, heading for the guest room.

"Wait, where are you going?" The question comes out of his mouth before he even thinks about it.

Josh turns around and looks at him worried before saying "I was about to go to sleep, do you need me to get you something? a glass of water? a blanket?" 

"Um no, I was going to say if you didn't want to sleep here in my bed," says Tyler and curses internally as his cheeks turn crimson. 

"Oh," Josh looks a little surprised before saying, "I don't want to bothe-"

"I don't mind, I want you to sleep here," mutters Tyler.

"Oh, okay," Josh says, looking at the floor with a shy smile. 

Although they lie quite far apart from each other at first, once Tyler is asleep, his unconsciousness mind brings him closer to Josh and he ends up putting one arm over his torso and resting his head on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh only blushes before resting one hand on Tyler's waist to bring him closer to his body and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

They stay in that position all night.


	2. two

The first thing he feels when he wakes up is a warm body on top of him and for a moment he forgets where he is, until he looks down and sees Tyler sleeping peacefully, hugging his chest with his face hidden in Josh's neck.

Although Josh would love to be in that position all day, the urge to pee forces him to get out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Once there, he remembers that Tyler's doctor recommended that he disinfect the area where the stitches were, so he gets alcohol and a wipe before returning to the room. Tyler looks so peaceful sleeping huddled up on the sheets that Josh almost feels guilty about waking him up. Almost.

He gently shakes his shoulder and watches the confusion in Tyler's eyes as they open, he looks too cute and Josh wants to kiss him until he runs out of air. 

"What's wrong?" a very sleepy Tyler asks.

"Your doctor said you should disinfect your stitches periodically as a precaution."

Tyler nods and stands up, still a little confused since he just woke up. He lifts up his shirt and lets Josh do the work while he stares at a spot on the wall, lost in thought.

"All done" Josh says after a few minutes. 

"Thank you."

Josh smiles at him and then asks him if he wants breakfast, which Tyler accepts with a little chuckle. 

-

The most uncomfortable part of recovering from a surgery is the shower, Tyler decides. 

Despite his protests, Josh insists on helping him take a shower, and after a few minutes of discussion and a rather noticeable blush, Tyler agrees. 

Josh decides that the most comfortable way they can do this is taking a immersion bath, telling him to take off all his clothes except for his boxers, for privacy of course.

So a fairly naked Tyler enters the bathroom, only with his boxers on and his face as red as a tomato. 

At first it's uncomfortable, but Josh gets Tyler to relax and washes his hair with the coconut shampoo. Josh's scalp massages for Tyler are incredible and Tyler could almost fall asleep right there in the tub. He washes his back, chest and shoulders with a fragrant soap and Tyler shouldn't, but Josh's touch makes his crotch tingle. When he gets out of the shower, the towel manages to cover his growing erection quite well. Or Josh pretends not to notice. Tyler doesn't know which is more likely. 

After lunch, Josh offers to give him a foot massage which Tyler doesn't object to and ends up lying in his bed with Josh's hands massaging his feet. He could be in heaven right now and it wouldn't be as incredible as this, he thinks.

-

Tyler wakes up feeling confused, when he had fallen asleep? He is about to stand up when he realizes two things: 

One: there's a hand running through his hair gently and shit, it feels good.

Two: His head is not resting on a pillow, but is in Josh's lap.

Josh finds himself watching TV, changing channels to find some minimally decent program to watch, while still running his free hand through Tyler's hair. At one point he looks down to see that Tyler's eyes are open.

"Oh, you're awake. How did you sleep?" he asks softly.

Tyler, still a little confused because he just woke up, just responds with a little 'hm fine' before placing his head in Josh's lap, looking for a comfortable position and closes his eyes again. Josh laughs at the cute image. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon like this, Josh never changes his position so as not to wake up Tyler, who snores softly.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!! sorry if this is short but I didn't know how to end this, anyways hope u guys like it :)

They spend most of the week repeating a routine that consists of Josh cooking for Tyler, helping him bathe and making him laugh, for which Tyler constantly thanks him. 

Right now, Josh is watching Tyler sleep, running his hand through his hair. He looks peaceful and Josh just wants to fill his whole face with kisses but he controls himself, knowing that that will make Tyler wake up. However, that doesn't stop him from leaving a kiss on his forehead before going to the living room to tidy up a bit before preparing breakfast.

He never believed that the relationship between him and Tyler would grow so quickly. Of course, when you're a couple you always have to have a certain amount of confidence to share certain things, but Josh is aware that that confidence takes time to build and even longer to maintain so yes, he is surprised at how far his relationship with Tyler has progressed in the last few days. Who knew that an appendectomy could bring two people so close together? Josh laughs at his own thought.

He was deep in thought, staring at a stitch while cooking soup until he felt two arms around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder, Josh smiles at the feeling of their skins touching (Tyler is shirtless because he must let the stitches come in contact with the air and Josh is just being comfortable) 

"Good morning," Tyler says in a hoarse voice from sleeping just now.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, someone stroked my head which almost made me purr like a cat" Tyler jokes. Josh lets out a laugh before turning around to be face to face with Tyler, lures him into his arms in a tight hug (Josh is clingy, yes). They rest a few more minutes until Josh tells him he has to continue with lunch so Tyler lets go and tells him to go to the bathroom, not before squeezing Josh's left butt with a mischievous smile. Josh blushes more than he should for a 26-year-old who has had partners before.

On Tyler's last day of recovery, Josh picks him up with a bunch of kisses on his face, causing his boyfriend (boyfriend, what a nice word) to giggle and ask him if he wants to go and have breakfast with Josh and watch The Office for a while.

They spend most of the day together on the couch, Josh usually caresses Tyler's hair, arms or back with light touches, they also share a couple of affectionate kisses, in one of them Tyler moans unintentionally, making his face turn red like a tomato and runs to the bathroom to lock himself in and Josh laughs at his reaction. He spends almost 20 minutes in front of the bathroom door waiting for Tyler to come out and when he does, the red on his cheeks is barely gone but Josh pretends not to notice. 

When the clock strikes 8 p.m. Josh announces that, unfortunately, he has to go home. Tyler wants to resist but knows that he, too, has to return to his job and his daily life. Josh promises to call him tomorrow at lunchtime to check on him and with a final kiss goodbye, he leaves.

That night Tyler goes to bed alone but the smile doesn't leave his face until he falls asleep. He knows he'll keep Josh around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also wanted to tell you that i would be taking requests in my tumblr (hdsoull) so feel free to send me any ideas for fics


End file.
